


Monsters and Mice

by Bee_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eyes, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mentions of homophobia, Monsters, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Evan Demosse was kicked from his entire village, banished to the forest surrounding it. The thing is? Evan has severe paranoia, he believes everything is out to get him at all times. The only thing he has no fear of is the mysterious creature that finds him, he knows the creature could kill him with ease and has no moral obligation preventing it from doing so, but it shows him nothing but kindness.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Forest

Evan knew this day would come eventually, he just hoped he could’ve managed a few more years until he was fully self sufficient. He was so careful about it all, he was careful about everything. He’s on his own now, everything left to his name either on him or packed into the satchel he’s carrying with himself. 

His old home was in a small village in the forest, so the only place to go, of course, was further into that forest. The forest is the place he wished he’d only have to travel through via the safety of a carriage to a town or city beyond it. Not on foot. Not alone. The forest is a place of unknown horrors and trauma. Evan stared into the vast towering trees, glanced back at his old home, clutching onto the strap of his satchel before closing his eyes, shedding a tear and running as fast as he could into the unknown. 

The forest was far from quiet, it is filled with the noises of the wild, yet Evan hasn’t seen anything but trees since entering. He’s been trying to follow the sound of deer, believing they will keep him safe from most danger, they are the best option. He’s terribly afraid there’s a wolf that’s been trailing behind him since entering. It’s their domain and he’s nothing but a little lost mouse. He’s in danger, he needs to find a safe place.

The trees seem as though they have no end, Evan does his best to do a full stop, stumbling slightly over the uneven roots below him. He looked around and found nothing but vast expanses of towering trees blocking any light from the day, they seem more widespread than from where he ended. Without any visible sky there was no telling how long he was running for, no telling how long he’d need to keep running. Left alone with nothing but his own thoughts and looming danger from every angle, Evan slumped to the floor and released heart shattering sobs, choking on his own tears. 

“Why,” Evan started each syllable interrupted by his cries, “Why, why now? Why throw, throw me to the, the, wo, wolves?”

He lays there, sobbing so hard he starts to shake and sweat, pillowing his head on his arms awaiting the wolves to take him as their prey.

He was doomed from birth, he knew this when he understood what his parents were saying for the first time for what it was, unveiled from the ignorance they placed upon him. He decides it best to have the worst of it come to him peacefully, he will not put up a fight, he’ll let himself be lulled to sleep on the forest floor and know he may never wake again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Being

Waking up in a bed felt natural to Evan. Of course he wouldn’t wake on the forest floor if the wolves were any good at hunting prey. He would’ve been able to pass to whatever afterlife this is. He doesn’t hesitate to remove the blanket over him and sit up. He regrets that decision quickly as his head feels as if it’s been hit with a book and his stomach churns. He lays back down and looks up to see the top of the bed he’s laying in, it has fabric being suspended over it to cascade over four metal bars being held up by the bedposts. It’s something he’d never seen before, but it seemingly allowed him privacy from whatever was beyond the silky cyan fabric. He noticed the suspended fabric matched the blanket that was on him as well as the pillow beneath his head. They each had golden embroidery eyes scattered across them, they were all inhumanly identical. Before he knew it the suspended fabric started to move, he turned his head to face whatever was there for him.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The being spoke.

It was black like the moonless night sky and covered in eyes of varying sizes, shapes and colors. It seemingly has hair coming from it’s head long enough to drape from it’s shoulders. It’s limbs were too long, it crouched to stick it’s head into the bed. It was something Evan should be terrified of, but he found nothing but comfort in it.

“I found you asleep on the forest floor.” So he wasn’t dead. “I figured there was likely a reason why so I’m giving you the opportunity to tell me.” It went on.

Evan’s eyes started to water, “I was kicked out of my home, my entire village disowned me.”

“Why’d they do that?”

“Because I’m gay.” Evan was crying, again. He felt useless and weak.

The creature reached one of it’s arms to hold his face gently, “I see, stay with me then. I can’t promise much other than a bed and food and safety from others.”

“Why should I? I don’t even know your name or where I am.”

A pair of eyes on what should be it’s face widened, they were the most real, they seemed to actually be human-ish. “I forgot. I’m Aaron, you’re in my forest castle. There’s plenty of live-in workers around to care for whatever you need. But, as I said before, I can’t give you more than what we have here. None of us go outside the forest.”

“I don’t want to go back out to that forest.” Evan sighed. “I’ll stay with you, thank you.”

“Lovely, go ahead and make yourself at home.” Aaron started to back out of the bed.

“Before you go,” Evan tried to lift his head, “My head hurts and my stomach feels like I’ve been stabbed. I haven’t tried to even attempt walking and I can tell my legs are weak.”

“You have been asleep for a long time since I found you, probably even longer. Do you remember the last time you ate beforehand?”

“No, I don’t.”

“That’s likely what it is, I’ll get you some food, maybe some water too.” This time Aaron fully exited the curtain of fabric, “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.”

The comfort and ease Evan had left his chest through his mouth. He laid there silently weeping, staying still staring into the top of the bed once more. He gripped his chest trying to take a breath or too in. He hadn’t even realized that he no longer had his satchel on or near him. Some woodland creatures could have stolen it and torn everything left to his name.

His face was stained with tears when the curtains moved and a tray of food was presented in front of him. He felt himself become calmer.

“I need some help sitting up to eat.”

With that another two arms helped him slowly shift to being propped up against the headboard. The tray was sent gently down on Evan’s lap and Aaron’s arms retreated, but Evan wasn’t filled with the same discomfort as before. After managing a few bites of berries and a drink of water he felt a bit better.

“Thank you, Aaron. I feel better with you.” 

His voice came from the other side of the curtain. “No problem, when you feel ready, feel free to roam wherever you want. There’s nothing off limits, not to you.” 

Evan continued to eat, satchel forgotten, water cup empty. He felt calm, he felt more loved by a stranger in less than a day than by his entire village for the past nineteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't going to get as much notice as my check please fics, but I really wanted to write something that's entirely mine. I really hope y'all who do read it like it! I really struggle with plots and planning so this is a big thing for me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story was hugely inspired by a conversation between myself and my s/o, they're an incredible artist(check them out on their tumblr:@strange-kalliope, it's focused on the magnus archives) and they very much enjoy dark cryptid stuff and romance, so I made a couple of characters with them! Also go check out my tumblr: gay-comic-bot


End file.
